Warming up (Part 1)
by KowalskiBro
Summary: A smutty smut story about two super soldiers - he is the Winter Soldier and she is called the Red Soldier. Story before the events in the Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Warning: explicit content, very graphic. #James #Bucky #Barnes
1. Long time no feel

Working for Hydra was exhausting. Especially when we needed to go undercover. After the pain I've been trough, and that awful super soldier serum, some vacation would be really nice. But nah, they packed a few of us to go kick some asses. I didn't even care, that was my job. But, the funny thing was that I was in pair this time with the man who had trained me. And that was the Winter Soldier himself. I remember him tossing me on a floor, so many times, until I finally knocked him down. After that moment, I've became an elite assassin. Few years later, here I am on a mission with him.

We had this little house, where we've left all of our weapons. There was a lot of guns. All of us had this one dusty room. There were two mattresses and one pillow, and the 4 of us who had to sleep there. Winter Soldier had his own room, of course. Probably to clean his arm or something. I watched him cleaning his gun. That guy was something. I mean, we were all buffed, because of the serum, but him. He was a wonder.

-Hey, Red. Come here.- he said in deep voice. Chills went down my spine, while I walked up to him. He didn't even look at me.

-Yes, sir.-

-I need you to be in front of my room tonight. Don't ask anything, or I'll strangle you.- he said in dull voice. I smirked:

-Yes, sir.-

He turned to me. His eyes cold as his name.

-You've learned when to shut up.- he said looking at me with his icy eyes. I was looking at him with a smirk, not saying a thing. He clicked his tongue:

-Let's see how long you're gonna keep quiet. Leave.-

I did as he told me.

* * *  
Night came quickly. I had full armor on, and a knife in my pocket, and was standing in front of his room. It was a dark, cold night. I've heard footsteps in the hallway, and reached for the knife. But, someone stopped me. Choking me from the back, somehow he managed to keep my both hands behind my back. I couldn't move. That person was way stronger than me. And that could be only one man. He pulled me inside some dark room. I couldn't breathe. I could feel cold metal on my neck. He stopped choking me. He wasn't even choking me for real, he just teased me. As he removed his hand from my throat I spoke:

-You're rusty. I could've knock you out.- I said turning to face him. The Winter Soldier was standing behind me, expressionless.

-Why didn't you? You acted like you're not a soldier. I could've killed you.- he said in deep voice. I stood up:

-I knew it was you. Didn't want to hurt you, after everything...- I said with a smirk, coming closer to him. He stood there, motionless.

-You still enjoy being choked? You're the only soldier who keeps hands down when choked.- he said.

-I'm also the only one who knows how that metal arm feels on my bare skin, on any part of my body, rather than just my neck.- I said standing in front of him. His blue eyes shined, and a smirk formed on his lips. In one quick motion, he leaned me against the wall, standing behind me now. He pulled my hair:

-I will handcuff you.- he roared in my ear. I held back the moan.

-Undress me. Then do whatever you'd like with me.-

He hadn't need to be told twice. He took all of my clothes off of me and turned me to face him. I was standing naked in front of him. He smirked.

-You look even better than the last time I saw you like this.-

I jumped, and kicked him, so he was on the ground now, and I was sitting on him.

-You're getting old.- I said ripping his jacket off. He put his metal palm on my chest. I gasped. He traveled his metal fingers down to my belly button. I closed my eyes.

-This cold metal... Does it still turn you on?- he purred in low voice. I grinded myself onto him. He moaned.

-Does my nakedness still turn you on?- I asked ridding him over his pants. He roared, and stood up, lifting me and putting me on the mattress he had there. Than he stood in front of me, scanning my whole body. I kneeled before him. He smirked. I bit my lip as I unzipped his pants and took them off of him. He was watching my every move.

-Not ripping them off? That's new, Red.-

He was fully naked now, standing in front of me, waiting for my next move. My hands traveled from his knees, up his tights, over his shaft to his chest, as I stood up. He licked his lips, and put his metal arm on my bum and squeezed hard. The sensation of that cold metal made me dripping for him. I pressed my body onto his. He gasped. There was no soldiers anymore. There were two people, eager for each other.

-Kiss me.- he demanded. I did as he said. As the kiss deepened, his breathing became uneven, I started moaning because of the movement of his metal arm, which was exploring my core, and his flesh and blood arm, pulling my hair. He bit and sucked my lips, my neck, my breasts. His moves were so quick even in a situation like this. But I needed more of him. I loudly moaned, as his metal fingers worked inside me. He was touching my folds, my clit. He was pumping me in and out, now with three metal fingers.

-Fuck, don't stop. I'm so close. Keep it up.- I moaned in his ear. He roared against my neck:

-Do you feel it? Do you like my fingers buried deep inside your core?-

I bit his flesh shoulder to hold back the scream. I was so close. But he stopped, pushing me down on the mattress.

-Lay down. I know how strong your orgasms are when you're laying.-

I did as he told me.

-You like to watch me, don't you?- I asked breathing unevenly. He smirked:

-Yes. Touch yourself. But don't cum.- I took my fingers in my mouth, and licked them good. He roared on that sight. Then I slowly started pumping myself in and out, because it was the only way not to cum. He was standing in front of me, pumping himself slowly with his flesh hand. I watched him doing that, his cock big and hard. My mouth became weter. I wanted to suck him off.

-That's right, Red. Keep doing that. That's right. Do you want me?- he asked in low voice. My orgasm started to build.

-Yes, I want you.-

-Where?-

-In my mouth- I said breathlessly. His cock twitched. My mouth watered at that sight. -I want to feel that hard cock twitching for me, to feel that red head pulsating on the back of my mouth, while I cup your balls, just as you like it.- I said in low voice, feeling my orgasm being so close.

-Oh, fuck, Red! You'll make me cum just talking...- He said as he stopped pumping himself. He came closer, traveling his thumb over my mouth. I licked it, tasting his precum, as he pushed his thumb inside my mouth. I happily started to suck it hard, letting out a long moan. He moaned loudly:  
-Ahhh, that mouth of yours are making me so horny even when they are not sucking my cock.-

On those words, I came. Hard. He licked his lips, smirking, as he put his flesh fingers inside me. I watched him with my mouth opened. He brought them to his lips, and licked them clean. My folds wetted again at the sight. He closed his eyes as he did that. And then he put his flash hand back on his hard, swollen cock, pumping himself again.

-Oh fuck. Come here. Kneel.- I did as I was told.  
-That's right. Good girl. Lick me.- He ordered.  
I did as he said. I licked him all the way. I started from the base of his hardness, licking my way up to the tip. Flicking my tongue over his tip, I collected all of the leaking precum, with a long moan. He cursed, putting his metal hand on my head and massaging my scalp. Then I started bobbing my head.

-Holy fuck!- he exhaled looking down at me. I looked up at him as I deep throated him. His eyes were widened, he tried to soak in everything he was seeing. I moaned, causing him to whimper. I smirked. That made me know I'm in control now. I took his sack in my hand, and massaged him. He cursed, trusting lightly into my mouth. As his cock hit the back of my mouth, I gaged, and he twitched. The Winter Soldier tried to pull back, but I kept swallowing, and that sensation made him took my hair in his hand and pull me back. I gasped and looked up at him, with a grin. He was looking at me, his manhood pulsating. I knew he pulled out in the last second.

-When I want you to stop, you stop.- he roared trough his teeth. I smiled:

-But you didn't want me to stop, I felt it.- I said reaching out for his swollen member, stroking him slowly. His jaw clenched, and he roared trough his teeth "You'll pay me for this" as he came hard over my stuck out tongue. I swallowed every drop of his cum, still stroking his cock, not letting him to become soft. Soldier shook his head, and smirked at me:

-I'll handcuff you.-

My other hand reached down my body to tease myself, pressing the clit as I stood up. He looked me with burning eager.

-Please, do that.- I said closing my eyes. In a swift move, he picked me up, put me on the mattress, and handcuffed my hands over my head. Then he lowered himself, kissing me like a beast, tasting himself on my tongue.

-Mmm, give me your tongue, I wanna suck it.- he ordered. I squirmed as I opened my mouth for him to take my tongue. He moaned, which caused me to moan even louder. Backing off, he licked his lips seductively and murmured: -I like to taste myself on you.-

I smirked and whispered "I know" before I kissed him again. I wanted to touch him, but I couldn't. I could break those handcuffs easily, but I didn't want to. Because I've known how good he was when he was in control.


	2. Filling feeling

-So, Red...- he roared against my neck, his tongue burning my skin, -what shall I do with you?-

I moaned, eyes closed, bucking my hips up to him, trying to get some friction. Winter Soldier smirked devilishly:

-I see...- he groaned into my ear, causing me to tremble, -You want me so bad, you little minx.- he whispered harshly, teasing my clit with his now swollen tip. I gasped opening my eyes on that sensation. It has been so long since I haven't felt that pressure on my body.

-If my hands weren't handcuffed...- I started moaning, as he nibbled on my earlobe, gasping when he heard my sexual voice, and slowly thrusting into my clit, which urged me to continue, -I would put that rock hard cock of yours- I continued, licking his ear, -Deep inside my little. Wet. Cunt.-  
I punctuated every word with a slow roll of my hips. He growled into my neck, biting soft flesh there. His metal arm found my breast, and grabbed it so hard, it made me scream, but his flesh hand kept my mouth shut.

-Look doll, I will fuck that little tight pussy of yours so hard, you will want to scream my name, but you can't. Did you hear me?- he asked, eyes dark with lust. This man was human form of sex. I nodded. He kissed me hard, his cock teasing my entrance. Drops of precum were falling over my burning core, and I've felt like I'm gonna explode. His unnaturally long tongue was exploring my mouth, and the only thing I could imagine was that tongue buried deep inside me while I ride his face. I bucked my hips forward, but his metal arm was keeping me steady. I gasped when he stopped the attack on my mouth.

-Don't do that.- he said biting his lower lip, -I will pin you down into this mattress when I push it into you if you don't calm down.-

-Just fuck me already.- I said putting my legs around his waist, to make him more space. He smirked and pushed hard into me, filling me whole.

-Aw, yes, you're so big!- I gasped letting my head fall on the mattress. He smirked, thrusting mercilessly into me.

-You are so sexy when you beg for my cock.- he roared, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I pulled him even deeper, and he growled.

-More.- I groaned. He took my hips in his hands, lifting them up, as he knelt on the mattress, and pulled me harder on his cock.

-Yes, yes, just like that!- I gasped. He kept thrusting hard, cursing and moaning. Then he stopped, and broke the handcuffs off my hands.

-Grab your tits. I want to watch you.-

I smirked.

-Then I'll give you the best view possible- I said flipping us over, so he was lying on the mattress now. He was furious.

-No wonder how you had killed so many men- he murmured. I grined:

-Yeah, but you're the only one I like to ride like this- I said straightening my back, as I rocked my hips forward. He hissed, looking at me, as I grabbed my boobs, massaging them, and moaning loudly. He moved himself up, so he was sitting now, and undone my ponytail.

-Turn.- he ordered. I complied, turning to ride him reverse. I've felt cold metal fingers sliding down my spine, and griping my ass.

-Yes!- I gasped. He smacked my butt hard, growling:

-On all fours now, Red.-

I did as he asked. His strong body was against mine, his narrow hips hitting my ass with every thrust, as his flesh hand grabbed my boob. Then he moved it away, and I heard him licking his long fingers.

-Let me do that- I said turning to see him over my shoulder. He looked at me with his eyes so dark, they were black. He brought his fingers to my mouth, his cock still buried deep inside me. I started licking his fingers, sucking on them just as I'd suck his big cock, as he continued to thrust into me . He roared, slamming hard, pushing me forward a bit.

-Stop.- he ordered. I let his fingers out of my mouth with a 'pop', and kept moaning, because of his thick dick hitting my g-spot. A loud gasp escaped my mouth, as his soaked fingers found my other entrance.

-Stretch me more.- I whispered trough moans. He roared, gripping a fistful of my red hair, pulling my head back a bit, as he fucked me with his cock and his two fingers. He lowered himself to bite my shoulder, as he fucked me mercilessly.

-You like when I fill you like this?- he asked whispering into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine, as his fingers pumped in and out my ass, his cock steady inside me.

I managed to moan "yes" when he started to choke me lightly with his metal hand, while continuing to ruin my both entrances. We both were gasping and panting mess, when he whispered against my hair:

-Cum for me, Red.-

And that was all it took for me to cum hard, milking his cock, and making him tighten the grip on my neck as he came right after me with a loud groan, spurting his hot liquid inside me. He ride out our orgasms, lowering himself to bite my neck, his metal fingers circling my overly sensitive clit.

-Soldier, what are you doing?- I asked as he continued his ministrations, feeling him hardening again inside me. He pushed slightly into me, gripping my cunt with his cold metal hand, making me gasp loudly.

-Warming you up for another round, Red.- Winter Soldier groaned against the skin of my back, as his now rock hard cock slid in and out of me, using his cum as a lube.

But, that's for another story.


End file.
